


A different view

by orphan_account



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Awkward Crush, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Coping, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok Ok. So firstly, some heavy themes in this. Second, I got this idea from a video. This is a fanfic about how Sid Phillips might see things. Also cuz I suck, I added a bit of 'Crushing on the neighbor' cliche. This isn't much of a summery rather than a note but I'm keeping it. Also, I will try to make the chapters seem like oneshots, with them all following the same story, just so you can read and it still feel satisfied.
Relationships: Andy Davis & Sid Phillips, Andy Davis/Sid Phillips
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Babyface's Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Welcome. Enjoy. The angst won't start right away and my POVs tend to change. Sorry. Also the events here are going to happen be for the whole Toy's reveal.

Sid Phillips ran to his room. He opened the door so suddenly, that if he hadn't made as much noise as he did coming up then he would of saw his demon toys crawling around his room. Before the 11 year old relaxed completely, he locked his door. Checking and then double checking each of his 6 locks, installed by by himself, he finally sat down at his desk and started tinkering with a toy his father had broken.

His room wasn't as much of a room as it was an attic. Sometimes it did feel that was what his room was. Ab attic that was changed up to be more roomy. If somehow you were to see Sid's room first, before the rest of the house. You would think that his family was in a house with no bed rooms and that they had to turn the attic into a room. But that wasn't really the case. Looking through out the rest of the house, you'd see that Their house had quite a few other rooms his parents COULD of given Sid. They had three rooms. Then they had that creepy oversized closet at the end of the hall. A basic person would look at this and have the right Idea.

'Ok, me and my spouse have a room, Daughter has a room and Son gets a room." 

But for whatever dumb reason, they decided that it would go as, 'We get a nice room. Hannah can have a Nice room. Sid can have that old closet. And wow! We have a guest bedroom! We are awesome and consider people.'.

At Sid's desk he was pulling the broken head off his broken toy. Really, it was in mostly good shape...he just needed to give it a new head then it would be playable again. The toy in question was a metal spider with it's plastic skin torn off that could walk on the ground with a small windup. It was a terribly creepy toy, even without the broken head.. Despite that, it was Sid's favorite easily by far from all his toys. When his father (Who was drunken from hard soda) had threw the wind up you at the wall and broke its head, you could tell how upset it made Sidney. He didn't want to just throw the sorta spider out. No, he liked it to much. This was the one you he was willing to keep. After all. This was the very first thing he had ever built by himself. It was silly that he had grown attached to a stupid lifeless object. After all, one day his family was going to force him to throw it out one day. But that was just a bad thought. He liked his spider....thing. 

Frantically looking around his desk and room for some thing to replace it's head. It's old head had a spot open for him to put the wind up key and the head was easy to bend, in order to protect the wiring inside the hard. While he couldn't keep the same head, he had no idea on how to keep a spot for the wind up and somehow still protect the important parts inside. After a while of messing up his room, crying over his spider, more looking, giving up, then looking out his room, he had finally found something that could sorta work. His sister's baby head. It was just lying on the floor. It was pretty much bound to be stepped on of get broken some how. Although it was a quite curious thought. The doll was spiraled on the floor in a spiraled position. It looked like it had fallen off something. Looking around more, it's dress had been torn on the standing table next to the door. At that moment Sid had a silly thought. What if the doll was climbing? Then fell off? If it was alive then Sid would of left it alone. Luckily for him, the thing had no emotions not nerves. He picked it up and and walked back to his room. As soon as he was once again inside, he began working to fix his spider. After a bit of prying he had popped the head off and threw the body out his room. His sister would still play with her, even without a head. Now he had the baby head. But with the hair still on, it would tangle with the metals and things inside. So he grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped off all the hair, leaving a bit of the glossy black hair. After all the hair was chopped he pushed out the left eye. It appeared to be a bit of a struggle and he pushed harder. Soon the eye popped off and he grabbed his wind up key and placed it in the eye. A smile placed itself of Sid's face as he found that the key was able to fit inside. That was the easy part of his business. Now he had to attach the head to the spider. His tongue glazed over his braces as he thought about this. If he used glue then it might break the toy all together. If he used tape then he could mess up and the legs wouldn't move. This was... frustrating. He had his spider body and a baby head. Both almost perfect fitting. But neither having a way to attach. He bit his cheek as he once again thought about some way to stick them together. A bit of thinking later and he finds that he could try and glue it on. He'd have to keep a steady hand. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of glue, and shook his hands trying to calm the trembling nerves. He grabbed the baby head and twisted the bottle open. He squeezed the glue on the rim of the neck, careful to not let and drop inside. When it was completed he grabbed the spider and placed the head on the toy. Now the spider was fixed. Well...fixed but not pretty. In honesty it was terrifying. Even more so then how it looked before. That didn't stop Sid from loving this monster. If anything, he loved it even more now. He'd have to let the glue dry before he could let anyone touch it. But that was fine. He could wait. He turned the spider baby around, just so it's eye wasn't looking at him. While the end of this was creepy as hell, he had a lot of fun with making this thing. Frustrating but still fun. His fingers drummed on the table as he looked at all the other broken toys in his room. The didn't have any fun use for him anymore. After all his dad broke them. Only when he was drinking his soda. The drink made him say and do stuff he didn't mean. But when he drank it, it made his problems go away, at least that is what Sid thought. Why else would his dad drink it all the time? It didn't taste good, it was expensive, and dad never seemed happy after drinking it. Really he would hit and yell at Sid a lot when he was drinking it. So if he were to drink it so much,then it must mean it fixes something. There were a lot a toy parts around his room and he had a few tools to put them back together in a sorta cooler way. Terrifying and would give him nightmares kinda cool. But still cool.

That was kinda why he would do that to his and his sister's toys. The entertainment of breaking apart and making something new outta something was super cool. It was like a... Harmless version of Frankenstein's monster. No one was getting hurt, and it entertained him.


	2. His Birthday (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid does normal kid things in his backyard on the day he becomes older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random question popped in my mind. How would Sid celebrate his birthday? Probably not that well, but how? Well, We might never get an answer. Sid was only in Toy Story 1 and briefly in 3. But oh well. At least it gives me a new chapter to make as well as finally get Andy in here. I have no idea when Sid's birthday is, so I took the release date of toy story. On other words June 18. Just roll with it.

The backyard in Sid's house wasn't all that pretty or perfect as other backyards. Brown patches spread all over the grass in the yard, like it was a apple starting to rot. While there was a tree out there, there wasn't much of anything else pretty. Or maybe it was an amazing looking yard and his parents compared their yard with the Davis's so much that it had started to look uglier to him and his sister.

Sid stood out in the yard, slight excitement rushing through his body. He had been awake for an hour before he had decided to look at their calendar. When his dad was 'sober' as his mom called it, they would have conversations. Real nice talks. He wouldn't yell at him for mistakes he made and when he did get in trouble he didn't go straight to violence. No, he would talk to Sid and tell him the wrongs in what he did. No pain, no tears, no sulking in the attic room. 

Sid put a thumb in his mouth and stared at the tree in his yard. His parents had promised to do something nice for his birthday. He remembered a conversation he had with his dad just a few days ago. Or was it yesterday? It had been a while since Sid had payed attention to the time. But that didn't matter. All he cared about was remembering the details of his conversation. Oh yeah, the details were coming back to him now.

He and his dad were talking about things they could do for his birthday. The things they talked about. Maybe they could get Pizza. Or maybe build a tire swing? Or perhaps go to the movies? He had heard Dixy or were making their first 3-D movie. Huh...that seemed interesting. He was really excited for that. Wait no- The company was collaborating with someone called Lixar? Didn't matter, the movie is sure to be fun anyway. 

He looked at the ground, lost in thought. He was immerged in his thoughts so much that he almost didn't notice the birthday card float over the fence that separated his house from his neighbor's. Puzzled he picked it up and looked at the card. It had the words 'Happy Birthday!!!' in big cursive letters. His eyes shifted from the card to the wooden fence to see his neighbor Andy. He smiled at him and watched as Andy's face turned a slight shade of pink as he hid back behind the fence. Once again puzzled looked back at the card. While his neighbor was weird his heart was always in the right place. Although it would be much more helpful if he talked. He started to open it before it was snatched out of his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" He yelled at his sister and ran after her.

"Not before I see what you boyfriend wrote to you." Hanna teased him as she ran away with the card in her hand.

"He isn't my boyfriend! Besides, we are both men. I don't think boys can date boys."

He chased after her for a bit, trying to get the card back. "If you don't give it back, I'll tell mom you're ruining my birthday." She stopped and frowned. 

"Well, I'll tell dad you ruined my doll and turned it into a creepy spider monster!"

"Well I'll tell him you left it on the floor."

"I'll tell him you took her out my room."

"Yeah-Well- it's my birthday. You should try to make this day better." 

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me." She tossed the card on the group and and left to her room. Rolling his eyes, he picked it up and walked to his room. 

"I'll read it in a bit. I'm tired right now."

He set the card on his desk and laid on his bed. He couldn't really get to excited for his birthday right now. Both his mom and dad were asleep. Plus, his dad had been drinking his soda. Usually his head hurt terribly the next day. Might as well rest a bit before the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading. Leave a comment they are always Loved. Even if it is a hate comment. Cuz let's be honest. If I say I'm fine with hate comments, then I will trick myself into believing all hate I could possibly get is fake. Also sorry how short the chapter is. And that it is a 2 parter. I'm tired right now.


	3. His birthday (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH. Ok. Three Parter. This is really going against the whole one-shot promise I made in the summery.

It was around late afternoon when Sid woken from his nap. He rubbed his eyes and looked around at his room, completely forgetting about his birthday and the card. Not that it would matter if he still remembered the card as it was currently hidden away under his desk with some of his works in progress.

He stood up and walked out of his attic. His body felt slightly weak and trembly ask it was remembering how to function like a normal person and not a zombie. When he was out he stood still for a moment, completely forgetting what he was doing. After a bit of feeling confused he remembered what the date was. June 18th. Or formerly know as the day Sid was born. Now that was such a nice and bittersweet title for this day to have. 

Feeling proud that he had survived a whole nother year, Sid walked down the stairs. But pride soon turned to worry as he quickly looked at the clock. If that clock said anything after 9 he was going to ram his head in the wall and throw himself away. Ok, never mind. Forget the self threat, it's only 6. Still late, but it wasn't terrible. The sun was still shining through so e orange clouds.

Sid blinked a few times and took time to listen to his surroundings. His dad seemed to be asleep in the den, Hanna was playing with something, and his mom was...where was his mom? He decided to go investigate, not before taking a juice box from the fridge. 

He walked out the front door, the bright and deadly lazer ball called the sun beamed down, giving Sid a slight headache. Wind blew around him, taking the wrapper of Sid's straw, taking it to a place beyond the reach of him. Like a warm hug the wind continued to rush by, stinging his arms with the hot winds if the Summer air. 

He looked around and sure enough he saw the very first evidence of his missing mom. It was a detail that could of been over looked, but here Sid was, looking at this very important clue on why he didn't hear his mom.

The car was gone.

Sid rushed back inside, escaping the hot dryness of June. As he walked in he noticed the empty food and water bowl of his dog Scud. He set his juice down and picked up both bowls. He turned on the sink and filled one with tap water. For his dog's food he grabbed an apple that was going bad and started chopping it into bits with the sharp kitchen knife. He had read somewhere that apples are edible for dogs. Which was good. They were running out of dog food. 

He finished cutting the apple and put the random chopped bits in the bowl. He set the down and watched as his Scud ran in and started eating right away. Sid crouched down and scratched behind Scud's ear before picking his juice up again and drinking from the straw. He watched his dog until he heard the car start pulling up. 

He looked up from what he was doing and looked out the front door. His mom walked out, her face twisted in a sad expression. Something must of happened. She walked out and walked in the house, brushing Sid by obviously not wanting to talk. Sid, not getting the message, followed her all the way to her room. 

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom."

"Bubblegum not now. Mommy has had a rough day. Mommy just needs to lay down and sleep." She rubbed her eyes at this statement, tiredness in her voice.

"But it's my birthday. What are we going to do? I wanna know." He hooked around her like a puppy seeing it owner after they've been away for a bit.

She made a noice that sounded like a mix between a sigh and a groan as she started rummaging through her purse. She pulled out a wallet after a bit and handed Sid a total of $10. 

"Go to the pizza place down the street. We can't do much today. I'm sorry, bubblegum. But me and your father will try and do something Friday ok? Just let Me have some time." With that she gently pushed Sid to the side and disappeared in her room.

Sid stood there, looking at the money his mom had gave him. He started calculating what he could do with the amount he had. Half would go for pizza and a drink. About two dollars on gaming and the rest on the Claw game. Seemed good. He walked out of his house and started down the street, going to his supposed destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Thanks for reading. Leave a comment. I love getting those. Way more wanted then a kudos.


End file.
